World of Winx - Episode 202/Script
Peter Pan's Son Intro/Recap Narrator: After getting their new Onyrix power from the Spirit of the World of Dreams, the Winx save Jim and Smee from the Shadow Creatures. The Winx want to make the Queen turn good again after she had been left alone by Peter Pan so they go to London to look for him. Scene: Earth Annabelle: Our success was beyond imagination. Thank you so much, Winx. You rock! Bloom: Annabelle, Louise, playing with you was great. But now we have to go. Our world tour must go on. *Annabelle and Bloom hug* Louise: We'll take inspiration from you for our next concerts. And, who knows, maybe one day we'll be back on stage together. Stella: That's for sure. *The girls laugh* Scene: Winxmobile Bloom: "My dear Wendy, I have no reason to come back. Please say bye to my son, Matt, for me. A new life awaits me. Peter Barrie." So following Wendy's letter, Peter Pan calls himself Peter Barrie. This could be a clue to find him. Tecna? Tecna: Peter Barrie doesn't come up to in any database or in any email. Aisha: Sounds like a farewell. The letter's really sad, isn't it, Stella? Stella: Should I add more yellow? Flora: Maybe Peter was in danger. Tecna: Or he just wanted to vanish into nothing. Bloom: And he did it perfectly. Musa: The only clue left then is Matt. Bloom: Mmm. His son. He could lead us to Peter. Tecna: Matt Barrie. He set up his social profile just a few days ago. Flora: What luck! Tecna: No, that means danger. There's an "FF" code approaching. Stella: "FF" code? *Stella sprays paint on Aisha* Bloom: Winx, take your places. Do not panic. *Stella takes a look at the window* Stella: Ha! There's five of them! Aisha: No, there's ten. Tecna: We'll never make it. Stella: There's 20!!! And they only want one thing from us! Fans: Autograph! Autograph! Autograph! Tecna: Oh, what do we do? Musa: We have a mission to carry out. Bloom: But we can't let down our fans. Flora: Mmm... Uh-huh! Ah! Idea! Tecna, Bloom and Musa: No!!! Flora: See you tomorrow morning, Kensington Park. Winx tour backstage. A day with your favorite pop stars. It's a Winx jam session. The wonderful Musa will improvise for you. Musa: What?! Flora: Stella will show you the coolest fashion tricks around. Stella: What?! *She sprays paint on Aisha again* Flora: Take a selfie with your favorite Winx at Tecna's hi-tech corner. *The crowd cheers* Tecna: What?! Flora: It's going to be a wow day! Musa: Flora, how inventive. Flora: It's just marketing. *Fans leave* Scene: London Bloom: Let's start searching for Matt. Winx, ready for action! We've already scanned this district. There! Remember, every clue can be useful to find him. Musa: Strange. London is totally deserted tonight. Aisha: And the fog, too, seems different than usual. Stella: Makes me shiver. Bloom: Relax, don't lose your concentration. Flora: I can't see anything. Bloom: Uh! Let's keep close. Girls, where are you? Stella: I'll go find them. Bloom: Don't go far, Stella. It can be dangerous. Stella? Girls? Where are you? Voice: You fool! You can't save your friends from destiny! Bloom: Who... who are you? Voice: I am Vertigo. I'm your worst nightmare. *Vertigo laughs* Bloom: Huh? *She turns around and sees Vertigo's face. Bloom screams and falls.* Scene: Winxmobile *It turns out to be Bloom's dream. She wakes up and pants. Flora turns on the light* Flora: Bloom? Bloom, are you okay? Bloom: Uh, yeah, I think so. It was just a dream, but... uh, very realistic. *Bloom tells the girls her dreams* Bloom: And then she... appeared. Stella: Huh? *Musa wakes up* Musa: Uh! Uh! Why are you up so late at night? I can't sleep with the lights on. Bloom: I've just had a bad dream. Musa: I said... I can't sleep with the lights on! *Aisha takes away Musa's headphones* Scene: Queen's Hideout Vertigo: Bloom is frightened. She's confused and helpless. I've got her now. Tinkerbell: Think you've beaten her already? Vertigo: I know her better than anyone. I'm her nemesis. Tinkerbell: Waking her at night won't be enough to beat her. Vertigo: My power doesn't stop here. Tinkerbell: You've got to show it! Vertigo: I don't take orders from anyone. Not even a little fairy like you, playing the Queen. Shaman: How dare you? *Tinkerbell stops him* Vertigo: I'm Vertigo. I can break anyone's confidence down, even Bloom's. *Vertigo disappears* Shaman: How insolent! Tinkerbell: If she really knows Bloom, maybe she'll hit her weak point. Scene: Kensington Park Bloom: Welcome to the Winx backstage! Wha...? Ooh! Aisha: Next stage of the Winx tour, Paris. Flora: On this side, you can see how our stage is set up. Venomya: Hoping this time everything stays intact until the end of the performance. Flora: And here's Musa in her fantastic performance. Venomya: One wrong note and I will share a poisonous post. Stella: And for this dress, I was inspired by the famous '60s models. *Stella signs autographs then she faints* Fans: Huh? Tecna: Next! *A girl with camera enters* Fan #1: Autograph! *Bloom spots the girl* Bloom: Huh? Hey, webcams are not allowed! *Bloom chases after the girl but she disappeared* Aisha: Bloom, did we confirm the gig in New York? *Bloom leaves* Aisha: Oh! Flora: And here's the leader of the band, Bloom. She writes the lyrics. Bloom: I... sorry. *Aisha chases after Bloom.* Voice: Help! Bloom: Huh? *It is the voice of the girl Bloom's chasing after* Girl: Someone help me! Bloom: Oh! *Bloom climbs up there and tries to save her* Bloom: Give me your hand. *Vertigo suddenly appears in the girl's position and she drags Bloom down* Aisha: Bloom! *Aisha grabs Bloom's hand* Bloom: Uh? Aisha: What happened? Bloom: That girl, she was in danger. Aisha: Which girl? Bloom: Uh? Scene: Winxmobile Tecna: Matt should work part-time in this literary café. It's the only information I found about him online. Bloom: Good, Tecna. Now, it's up to us. Stella, great cover. Stella: We will pretend to be the door-to-door pastry chefs! All thanks to SuperSue! Aisha: Winxmobile in place. Bloom: Okay, let's go. Aisha: Yes, sir. *Engine starts* Flora: Bloom, I'm worried about you. Are you sure you're okay? Bloom: I'm fine. We have a mission to carry out, Flora. *Bloom leaves* Scene: London Literary Café *Stella opens the door and the girls come in* Stella: A mix of tastes of Victoria sponge cake. It won't let you down cos this is no fake! Musa: This is your exclusive chance to become our greatest fan. Manager: We already have Victoria sponge cake. Flora: Also with blackberries? Customer #1: Oh, wow! Customer #2: Pass me that cake! Bloom: Our cover worked. Customer #3: I dream about that dessert. Bloom: Now let's look for Matt. *Bloom moves some books and sees Vertigo. She screams* Musa: Bloom? Bloom: She's playing with me. *Bloom sees Vertigo next to Musa. She dashes to Musa* Bloom: Watch out behind you! *Both Musa and Bloom fall* Musa: Who's there? Bloom: There was that strange presence. Musa: My hearing is strong. I would have heard her... if she had been here. Bloom: Do you mean I was dreaming? Musa: Uh...? Uh...? *They stand up* Musa: Look at this. "Worst waiter of the year". Bloom: Do you think it's Matt? Musa: I'm not sure. Let me check. Manager: So who are you then? We haven't asked for any-- Oh! Stella: Taste our sponge cake! Manager: What kind of flour did you use for this dough? Stella: Uh... um... *She pulls Flora* Stella: Um, she's the pastry chef. Tecna: Found anything? Musa: Tecna, I just sent you a picture. Can you tell me if it matches Matt's profile? Tecna: I'll proceed with the analysis. *Bloom sees Vertigo's shadow again. She looks back* Waiter: W-w-what would you like? Bloom: Uh! Oh? Musa: Huh? Bloom: Ahem. We're looking for Matt. Waiter: That good for nothing? Huh! You're wasting your time. He was fired two days ago. Bloom: Fired? Why? Waiter: He was a swaggering, good-for-nothing, wishy-washy, arrogant... Musa: Okay, okay, we get the idea. Waiter: He has thousands of ideas but did absolutely nothing. He wanted to see the world, but before that he wanted to work in the theatre. Pah! Swaggering, good-for-nothing, wishy-washy, arrogant... Bloom: That was interesting. *Outside the café* Bloom: We have to look for him in the theater. Girls: Huh? *Bloom sees Vertigo driving Winxmobile to them* Bloom: It's her again! Girls, watch out! Aisha: We can go. *Bloom sees only Aisha in Winxmobile* Scene: Winxmobile Bloom: That presence follows me everywhere. It's... it's a nightmare! Aisha: Who are you talking about? Bloom: She calls herself Vertigo. I saw her at the café and now driving the Winxmobile. Musa: But we didn't see anyone. Bloom: Then it was in my head. This doesn't make any sense. Tecna: Bloom, you haven't been sleeping very well, have you? Bloom: You're right. I'm afraid of dreaming. Flora: Bloom, we need you. We've got to find Matt. Bloom: Okay. Scene: Theater Bloom: Girls, keep close. Musa: But we have to find clues that will lead us to Matt Aisha: We'll find them sooner if we split up. Flora: I wonder why Matt wanted to be the keeper of this theater. Aisha: Maybe to keep something? Flora: For sure. He wanted to keep something that's inside this theater. Musa: Tecna. Look up. *Tecna sees strange drawings* Tecna: Wow! Musa: Matt's dream was to see the world. What do you need to take a long trip? Tecna: A good reason? *Musa laughs* Tecna: A suitcase? Musa: A destination. Maybe this fresco is hiding something. Tecna, can you scan it with your Winxwatch? Stella: Huh? Better go and check. Bloom: Don't go far, Stella. It might be dangerous. *Fog appears* Bloom: This fog looks familiar. Vertigo: Consider it just a little déjà vu. Bloom: Did you hear her? Uh, she's here! Vertigo: Your friends can't see me! Bloom: I'll find you, that's for sure. Vertigo: You'll have to deal with me alone... if you don't want to put your friends in danger! Aisha: Bloom, where did you end up? Bloom: Huh? *She turns around and sees Vertigo* Bloom: Oh! Take this! *Aisha dodges* Bloom: You won't take me! *Vertigo is in front of her* Bloom: Uh! Stella: Why are you running? There's no reason to run. *Bloom sees her as Vertigo as well* Bloom: You really think I believe you? *Bloom attacks. Stella dodges* Stella: What are you doing? Why are you attacking me? Bloom: And why do you keep on harassing me? Stella: Huh? Aisha: And then I saw Bloom in a full mental confusion. She confuses me with Vertigo. Stella: Me too! Flora: We have to stop this power. Tecna: But how can we do that if we can't see our enemy? Musa: Only Bloom can do it. Stella: Bloom? Bloom? *Bloom appears. She sees the Winx as five clones of Vertigo* Stella: Don't you recognize us? Bloom: Huh? Vertigo: Save me and you'll save yourself from your nightmare, Vertigo! *Bloom sees Vertigo as herself* Bloom: Uh! Arrg! Flora: We are worried for you. Can't you see it? *Bloom only see 5 Vertigo* Winx: Trust us! Vertigo: Attack the five Vertigo before they surround you! Otherwise it's over for you! Hit them now, they're close. Now! *Bloom prepares to attack* Flora: Don't trust what you see. Trust what your heart feels. That's us, your friends. Vertigo: Attack them! Destroy them! Bloom: No. Vertigo: Huh! *Bloom can see the Winx and Vertigo now* Bloom: You are my nightmare. You are my nemesis. Vertigo: I am you. Save me! Bloom: You're part of me and so... I must accept you. Vertigo: You can't accept your nemesis. You can't! You can't! Bloom: I can. You're just a projection of my fears. *Vertigo is defeated* Bloom: It's all over! Aisha: Did she... go away? Stella: Who was she? Bloom: An agent of the Queen of the World of Dreams. Tecna: Are you sure about that? Bloom: The Queen was already watching us. And now she wants to attack us. At least, I think. Musa: So from now on we won't be safe, even here on Earth. Scene: Queen's Hideout Tinkerbell: That's for sure, Musa. Here's Banshee, your nemesis. *Tinkerbell creates Banshee* Shaman: Oh! Category:Scripts Category:Season 2 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 Scripts (World of Winx) Category:DuArt Film and Video Category:DuArt Film and Video Scripts Category:World of Winx Category:World of Winx Scripts